glodelaniafandomcom-20200223-history
People's Community of Jewelpet Society
People's Community of Jewelpet Society (Japanese: 人の公共社会のジュエルペット Hito no Kyôkô Shakai no Juerupetto Traditional Chinese: 珠寶寵物協會人民共同體 Zhūbǎo Chǒngwù Xiéhuì Rénmín Gòngtóngtǐ Korean: 인민 공동체 주얼펱 학회 Inmin Gongdongche Ju'oelpet Hakhoe) It's a community like Sacred Realm of the Fairilus, but focuses on Jewelpet related topic. It was founded by its Supreme Leader, Akihiro Akagi back in 2012. It is offen critized by Steven Rode and Rinnie Kagamine without any proven facts. Althrough Jewelpet Society continues to be great to everyone until its shutdown on 2016 when Jewelpet Magical Change stops. The society itself want to investigate Jewelpet Magical Change for having only 39 episodes. Reformation Akihiro Akagi wanted to welcome the birth of Rilu Rilu Fairilu Franchise but he notice that Jewelpet Society is not appriorated for this. Which leads to the birth of Sacred Realm of the Fairilus, society nothing different to Jewelpet Society but focuses on Rilu Rilu Fairilu. However, Jewelpet Magical Change was never added to the flag due to the rumors about Akihiro Akagi. The emblem also written as 2008 not 2012 to respect the birth of Jewelpet Franchise. History January 10, 2012 - Akihiro Akagi gathered all the people for the society. January 15, 2012 - Jewelpet Society was found. March 29, 2012 - BoBoiBoy Community annexed with the society. July 1, 2012 - Steven Rode becomes a treason which lead to the beginning of Steven War which last for a year. July 10, 2012 - BoBoiBoy Community encountered a hatertard named, Falah Kartika a Mariotard with a strong hate against BoBoiBoy and its country Malaysia. August 2, 2012 - Hello Jadoo Community is also being terrorized by Falah. August 10, 2012 - Akihiro Akagi gives the idea for an axis power against Falah Kartika which the PUTCAP was born and it's stands for People's Union Tri-Cartoonime Axis Power. September 10, 2012 - Akihiro Akagi has vanquish Falah Kartika which considered Jewelpet Society's Golden Age. July 20, 2013 - Steven Rode surrenders which end the war. However this surrender is fake. August 3, 2013 - Jewelpet Candado aired. A project collaborated by Akihiro Akagi and the society. Februry 15, 2014 - The foundation of the first Lady Jewelpet Pages. April 4, 2014 - Rinnie was a Pro-Jewelpet Society before, but now she started a war against the society which leads to the beginning of Rinnie Monstrosity. Which remain in war but De-militarized. Right now, there is a DMZ border between Sacred Realm of the Fairilus, Steven Rode, Rinnie Kagamine and Afifah Khairunnisa September 3, 2015 - Re-establishing PUTCAP against Rinnie Kagamine, but PUTCAP was defeated. October 1, 2015 - Akihiro Akagi found out all rumors created by Rinnie Kagamine and some Isis member hired by her. He also founded Rinnie Kagamine is Kim Jong Un's adopted daughter which means she's always been an enemy of all time. February 2, 2016 - Jewelpet Society heard about Rilu Rilu Fairilu. Jewelpet Society remains active until at the very end of March 2016. March 15, 2016 - Sacred Realm of the Fairilus was founded. July 28, 2016 - Akihiro Akagi begins to hope Karma will give its best to destroy the craps out of Steven Rode and Rinnie Kagamine. He might also has a plan to develop Anti-Matter Weapons against the said enemies. Category:Jewelpet Category:Organizations Category:Inactive Organizations Category:2012 Organizations Category:Glodelanian Clan Affliations Category:2012